


My Heart, My Love

by staymagical



Series: For All To See [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Artist Keith, M/M, Model Lance, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: A drawing session turns heated until neither Keith nor Lance can keep their hands to themselves
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: For All To See [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	My Heart, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NSFW extra zine to the Sultry Shots Klance zine

Keith feels Lance’s piercing gaze before he moves.

In all honesty, he doesn’t even notice Lance has moved until the slither of fabric over wood has nearly reached him. He tears his gaze away from the drawing he’d been working on, of Lance’s naked seductive body delicately replicated in graphite, to gaze up at the real thing. Lance stands before him with a sultry smile, no longer bothering to conceal the nakedness of his body now that he had broken out of his pose. Only a heavy brocade dressing-gown lay around his shoulders, open at the front and paired with ladies high sheer black stockings painted on up to his mid-thighs. 

Neither did anything whatsoever to hide the obvious interest he was sporting.

Lance’s smile broadens as Keith finishes his once over and meets his eyes. He gently takes the sketch from Keith’s hands, laying it aside on the table before seating himself on Keith’s lap, legs parted to either side.

“Hi,” Keith says, heat flooding his veins as his own interest piques. He slides his hands beneath the dressing-gown and around Lance’s bare waist to settle at the small of his back as a fond smile curls the corner of his lips. The warmth radiating from Lance’s skin is soft and soothing to Keith’s hands, aching from sketching for too long.

Lance doesn’t bother to answer with words, instead just buries his fingers into Keith’s shirt and pulls him into a filthy kiss, all tongue and spit and mashed lips. 

Keith surges into it.

Their lips move together in practiced synchronicity, tongues sliding against one another in their own delicate dance as Keith gives and Lance takes. His hands wander, kneading into Lance’s back, his flank, feeling, touching,  _ burning _ with the desire to bury himself in Lance’s skin until they are indiscernible from one another.

“Up,” Lance commands, voice low and deep as he breaks their kiss with a sudden push. He slides off Keith’s lap in one graceful motion hand still buried in Keith’s shirt as he pulls Keith up to a standing position with him. Keith goes willingly, following the siren’s call as he’s lost to everything that is Lance. 

With heat in his eyes, Lance backs up slowly, plucking at the buttons on Keith’s shirt as they go. Keith hurries to help and together they make short work of his shirt and shoes, trousers, and undergarments until he’s completely exposed and at Lance’s mercy.

Lance takes full advantage of that. As the wood floor beneath Keith's bare feet gives way to the soft supple hairs of the fur rug, Lance switches their positions until it’s Keith backing up and then laying down on his back in the soft caress of fur.

“Just, stay like that,” Lance says, lustful gaze wandering over Keith’s exposed body for a moment, drinking him in. Keith suppresses a shiver and tries to quell the urge to cover himself, still self-conscious under the gaze of his lover after all these years.

“You’re beautiful, you know. Like the shimmering feathers on a raven’s back.” Keith blushes all the way down to his chest at Lance’s words, covering his face with his hands with all the shyness of a child. He’s still unused to the adoration Lance regularly voices, the words of praise and admiration he sings about Keith’s beauty. He doesn’t see it, can’t feel it, but with every line of poetry Lance waxes and every word he lavishes Keith with, he starts to believe it a little bit more. 

The power this man holds, it could move mountains. Keith is sure of that.

Gracefully, Lance drops his arms and the cover-up begins to slip off his shoulders

“No,” Keith says, leaning up with his hands digging into the fur rug beneath him. Lance catches the garment in the crook of his elbows before it can slide all the way off. “No, leave it. Leave all of it. I want you just as you are.”

Something soft and nimble flickers in Lance’s eyes before they darken.

Then he’s pressing him into the furs with another deep hungry kiss and Keith arches to match him. Hands grasp and cup, wandering across expanses of exposed skin, coaxing goose pimples and shivers down his body. He feels the familiar ache in his gut, a need that pools and simmers every time Lance is in the room and with every thought of him when he’s away. He’s the fuel to his fire, the air in his lung, the beat in his heart. He’s everything.

And when Lance’s fingers dip into the crease of his ass and tease at his hole, Keith nearly whines. 

“Lance, the oil— _ ah fuck _ ,” Keith gasps as Lance’s dry finger pushes past the ring of muscle. It burns just on the cusp of discomfort and painful and Keith digs his fingers hard into Lance’s bicep where he’s holding on for dear life. “Get the oil.”

Lance pulls his finger out and Keith almost regrets saying anything with the loss. But then Lance is there, hovering above him and he leans down for a soft tender kiss. “As you wish, love,” he purrs, pulling back and getting to his feet to fetch the oil on the table.

Lance opens him up nice a slow, drawing it out like the tease he is until Keith is a trembling begging mess below him, hair askew, lips red and swollen from biting and kissing and skin tingling under every steadying touch and soft featherlight caress.

And when Lance  _ finally _ pushes in, it’s nothing less than pure bliss.

Keith groans with each inward thrust, each one deeper and harder than the last, the slide burning as he’s stretched further around Lance. Pain mixes with pleasure in an overwhelming symphony that has his blood singing and his fingers digging into soft supple skin. Fingers dig into his waist, his thighs, his hair, filthy praises and indecent prayers mixing with whispers of love that increase with Lance’s pace. He drives Keith into the furs until the air is filled with gasps and moans and the slap of sweat-slicked skin is highlighted by the aroma of sex.

It’s all too perfect and too much and Keith feels the pleasure mounting. It builds with every thrust and every word Lance whispers in his ear, with every ghost of his warm breath and every finger that digs into his skin. 

Until Keith can do nothing but give in, drowning as the dam breaks with a breathless gasp of “ _ Lance. _ ”

Keith comes down from the high a few scant seconds later, warmth in his gut and Lance above him, peppering him with soft tender kisses. Fingers knead love into aching skin, soothing marks and evidence of their love-making until Keith melts beneath Lance’s touch.

“I love you,” Keith whispers into the back of Lance’s hand, lips brushing featherlight against his skin. He looks up at Lance, holding onto his hand as he meets his soft blue gaze. “More than you’ll ever know.”

But the tender edges to Lance’s smile, to the warmth in his eyes, say he already knows. That he’s known for a long time. 

“As do I, my love. My heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles, short fics, and the rare art piece: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
